The Monster Tamer
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: Two hunters, one powerful but not very bright, and one tactical, but not too strong, are assigned posts to protect and launch from Moga Village, into the woods under the cover of night to hunt what is said to be a monster capable of taming any monster, and leveling villages with them; but in a scheme in which all is not as it seems, will true justice or Dark Justice prevail?


The Monster Tamer

 **Disclaimer: Hero and Knight Alert! KHH here in a collaboration with AMBUKNIGHT, this is a monster Hunter fan fiction, so the characters are custom made by us.**

 **Disclaimer: Hero and Knight Alert! KHH here in a collaboration with AMBUKNIGHT, this is a monster Hunter fan fiction, so the characters are custom made by him and I.**

… **..**

On the upper decks of the transport ship _Sea king,_ a young hunter was enjoying the morning sea breeze. Also on deck were a few crewmen that were buzzing about, readying the _Sea King_ to sail into Moga Village's port.

The young hunter looked to be in his late teens, early twenties. His armor of choice was the G Rank Alloy for Blademasters, he dyed the color scheme to red, as opposed to the blue it was set in; the armor was customized to be much more flexible than the original design.

Since it was the morning sea breeze he had removed his helm, his face was lean, and accompanied by his short brown hair and aqua green eyes that seem to shine with the greatest of joy and love, upon his chin was a perfectly "X" shaped scar.

Aki was his name, and he was looking forward to be going back to Moga, on official business, similar to the last time he was here.

He had visited before, and liked the atmosphere well enough, but especially enjoyed the company of the residents, who had a hunter guarding their fair village from savage monster attacks.

He stretched in the luxurious morning breeze, enjoying the open air. He hadn't been up long, and had fallen asleep in full armor, having been exhausted from a strenuous battle which took place mere hours priory to boarding the sea vessel he currently inhibited.

"You know," he announced to no one in particular, as he was quite satisfied with this blissfully calm moment, "there's nothing like a morning sea breeze brushing against your face, like a longtime lover taking in every moment of a sweet embrace." Half of his mind wondered if he should write poems in his spare time, as the other half continued to imagine him in the arms of his girlfriend, though a brief sound that shattered the calm broke him from his musings.

The sound seemed to be a crash, followed by a familiar roar, though he couldn't recall immediately where he had heard such a tone before. Aki looked left and right but saw nothing; he pulled a set of binoculars that hung around his neck to his eyes and surveyed the water over the deck but still didn't see anything. "That was a monster, but what kind? I have never heard that sound before. I wonder if that's why I am here."

"Hey, cap, is it true that monsters are getting closer to the camp zone in Moga?" asked a deckhand to the white haired captain.

"Yep, but no one else knows, aside from us." Another deckhand answered, before the captain could say a word.

"Wait he doesn't know, why?" asked the captain as he found an opening in conversation.

"Well if he does or doesn't know makes no difference." The captain looks at the sailor with a raise eyebrow.

"How do you mean, son?"

"Well, cap, he's a G-Rank hunter, the one that took out the Goldbeard Ceadeus."

The silence that fell upon the crew was one of shock with a hint of amazement in low murmurs that travelled across every part of the ship, save the areas within earshot of Aki.

The captain wasn't amazed, instead he was frightened. "Oh no, they just sent a boy to do a man's lifetime hunt… he will not survive once he encounters her, or her beloved pet."

"Sir, 'her', do you speak of a female variant of the Ceadeus more powerful than all the rest?"

"Nay, but a devil that can sooth the wildest beast, or cause the most tame creature to act on feral instinct…the Guild hasn't disclosed names, but call her 'The Monster Tamer', and she is a threat, currently she has been whispered to stay close by here…I pray to whoever's listening, that he finds a quick and painless death, that's all that can be hoped for."

On the Deserted Island, in the Area 5 lay a Lagiacrus, curled in blissful slumber, and, as though its belly were a pillow, lay a female hunter who wears the Nargacuga X Armor Blademaster set.

As she was sleeping a pigeon flew by and landed upon her head and pecked lightly on her armor. She didn't feel it so the pigeon kept pecking, but to no avail.

The bird was now frustrated, so with one final attempt the bird flew up and flew up above the hunter and as it was about forty feet up in the sky it dive bomb, but with quick reflexes the sea beast, having awoke from the tapping upon the huntress's helm, wiped the bird across the area in to a wandering Jaggi. The hunter awakes up abruptly, and was stretching when she saw the feather, the only proof that a bird was there.

She yawned lazily and looked around, "Alright, Blue, where is he?" The sea beast shifted his tail in the direction it smacked the poor bird, where she also saw a passed out Jaggi with its feet up in the air twitching.

She ran up to the bird tended to both the pigeon's and the Jaggi's wounds. As she was finishing up the healing she saw the letter strap around the bird's leg. "Hmm, what's this?" she asked as she unraveled and read the letter.

The Lagiacrus dashed up to her and looked over her shoulders. She crumbles it up and tossed in on the ground, which the Jaggi found interest in, and so set it in its jaws and proceeded to chew it up. The hunter had an expressionless face as she picked up the hammer on the ground next to her. "Well, time to test this new meat." The Lagaicrus sighed, as though it felt her feelings, and expressed them, "Hey, come here, Blue."

She gestured for the beast to lower its head and it obeyed, and stared into her eyes. She placed her forehead on its snout and whispered her goodbye. The monster and tamer parted ways, the Lagiacrus began walking towards the beach and Luna towards the village. She didn't too much appreciate the Hunter's Guild chasing her, and the she was haunted by the hunters she killed, both those she knew and those who knew of her only as a legend. Soon, as she knew it was a mere matter of time, soon she would meet her match. This could be it, a G-Rank hunter named Arka and a newly named G-Rank hunter named Aki were supposedly going to strike sometime late in the evening, whenever the Master Hunter Arka returned from her Quest.

 ** _IN THE FLOODED PLAINS_**

Arka was a powerful hunter, and had become G-Rank by slaying the Goldbeard Ceadeus, Luna had been G-Rank for a while at the time, but heard Arka's name rise from Elite to Master Arka. Luna wasn't sure who would avail, but if there was indeed a second G-Rank hunter out there, and given that she couldn't gauge the skill level of the hunters until she met them, she could possibly face her final fight tonight.

She knew that, although she was a good hunter, she could be killed, or worse; she could be maimed, captured, put on trial, and then executed as a murderer and threat to society, only to later be remembered as a criminal the Guild put to justice. There was hope, though, she could be remembered instead—perhaps ten years, perhaps two hundred—as a victim of a foolish society that didn't understand her. That's what she would want to happen, in the best and worst scenario. Perhaps they'd build statues of her, not that she was vain, but that people would never forget the injustice that can be born from fear.

Fierce blue eyes scanned the shadows, and suddenly the huntress threw herself to the ground, a monster pouncing over her, she rolled forward, just in case a paw should swipe at her.

A breeze whipped through her brown-red hair and she knew she'd made a good call, it wasn't a great call, a better call, she told herself, would have been roll backwards and lung at the beast, but that was the past now.

It startled her how easily history was made, in the blink of an eye a story could begin, of how a G-Rank huntress fell on the claw of a Nargacuga. A High Rank Nargacuga, that was possible, she knew, but not a reality she wanted to create, she would forge a path of victory that would be told for decades to come, or so she hoped.

She turned around and saw the beast jump at her, she leapt out of the way again and struck, but the beast had passed, which, while expected, was also annoying. She jumped towards the beast, but it jumped back and turned to face her, she sheathed her sword and watched. Again it leapt, again she dodged, and this time she ran in for the kill. She drew her blade and a yell echoed throughout the woods as she landed a strike upon the beast's hind leg, throwing herself into a flurry of strikes that set the Nargacuga on its side.

The attack didn't last forever, as the beast turned with blazing red eyes and escaped the area. She sheathed her blade and began running in the direction she sensed the Nargacuga escape to.

She remembered what had driven her to fight the Nargacuga, a hunter who controlled monsters and turned them on helpless citizens wherever this hunter roamed, if rumors were true, this hunter had Nargacuga X Armor of the Blademaster variety, and Arka wanted to at least have the same odds of survival if this hunter was a monster controlling psycho, though she really hoped to meet this hunter and learn more about, but if it wasn't going to happen she wanted to be ready.

All she needed to complete this set was a Narga Medulla, which she was having trouble finding. If this kept on she'd have to mix up some armor spheres and upgrade some other armor, and hope the two to one ratio would keep her and her ally alive. She heard rumors that Aki had become a G-Rank hunter, but was worried about how much preparation time he had to assemble a decent suit and weapon. She remembered a time when she hadn't hunted with any other hunters, and prided herself in being a lone wolf hunter, not that she changed a lot, but she did enjoy having another hunter on the hunt, it was almost like they were competing.

She recalled clearly the day he stepped onto the port of the village she protected. The first thing she noticed was his weapon, at the time it was a Dragon Maiden Axe, and she had wondered if this was Aki, who she had heard would accompany her on a mission to rid a noble of three Qurupecoes, or a hunter who boarded the wrong ship.

She thought an axe was a fine choice for a Qurupeco, but thought that if there were multiple birds that a short sword and sturdy shield worked best for blocking spit attacks, dealing with Melynxes, cutting through swaths of Jaggi, and dodging attacks quickly, while also being able to attack shortly afterwards—not to mention the boon of silencing the Qurupeco's song without having to put away a weapon—but quickly appreciated having all that raw force pounding the life out of a monster noted for summoning other monsters and healing itself, and occasionally the hunter would stagger a Qurupeco while it was singing, which saved a lot of sonic bombs.

What surprised her, though, was that he wasn't a hunter genius who knew what type of weapon best suited variables for any given situation and had pick a Switch Axe because of the hunt; but that he always used the Switch Axe, much how she used the Sword and Shield as her weapon of choice.

She was looking forward to seeing her one hunt friend again, maybe they could arrange more hunts after this one.

 ** _BACK IN MOGA VILLAGE_**

Aki had darted down the loading ramp and stepped onto the planks of Moga Village, where he immediately found a room that had been hastily assembled for his temporary stay here, the chief had set up the arrangement for him, considering he may be staying a little longer than he did last time.

He had been changing, settling into anything that didn't rattle with every step, which happened to be the latest fashion in Moga, when, suddenly, the Guild Sweetheart came in, running at full force, crashing with him into the floor.

"Hey!" Aki shouted in his under garments as he felt himself falling towards the floor, "Did you not see the curtain draped low? It means I wish to not be disturbed, likely because I'm changing! Like now!"

She covered her ears as he yelled, and stammer, "I'm so sorry, ugh, this is so awkward!"

"You're telling me!" Aki shouted, fiercely enough that Itinerate Cook outside dove behind the counter for fear of his life.

The Guild Sweetheart leapt back so quickly she seemed like a blur. "So, uh...it's just…t-that…we have a summary of your quest."

She handed him the quest paper quietly, avoiding eye contact, instead fascinated by the boats outside his window. Aki showed his disapproval as he stood and reached out for the paper, then, upon realizing his current state of dress, blushes bright red and points towards the doorway of his one room house,

"Get out of here!"

 ** _IN THE MOGA WOODS_**

Her animal friends were seemingly the only ones who listened to her, but whether or not the creatures understood every word was not known to her, perhaps they understood what was necessary, but she never stayed in one place for very long to find out, for the Guild would send ever increasing numbers of hunters her way, and she's either flee, or be cornered and forced to fight, ending in fatalities. It had been this way a year now, and she was tired of the games the Hunter's Guild played.

They had disbelieved in Elder Dragons other than the Jhen Mohran until the Ceadeus was discovered to be the cause of the quakes for the Moga Village, it was around that time when the Guild became more aggressive, they had their fears that she had an Elder Dragon, they now believed in every myth told of Elder Dragons, they pulled out all the stops, she was a priority task.

She had lounged around until evening, and knew that she would soon face her new opponents, the time the agents were supposed to strike was nigh. She frowned and shook her head, "So many wasted talents."

She had made mistakes in battle before, miscalculations in her swing that often ended in the maiming or killing of a hunter, she only meant to bash them to within an inch of their lives, but often she let her mind become caught up in the knowledge that she could be killed any second.

It wasn't as though they left her much of a choice in the matter; she tried to give them a token of kindness, but what use was it now? She either didn't get a chance to talk to the hunters or they attacked relentlessly, either way they were no better than the officers who sent them, now she scarcely held back, ending them quicker now than she used to.

No one in the Hunter's Guild had listened to her, and her hunter's license was revoked. She couldn't recall when it started, but she knew where she was, in a place where no one listened, she was branded a remorseless slaughterer of hunters, a traitor to her species, and a witch by whatever few townsfolk saw her tame her monsters.

Her ears perked to the sound of a Deviljho stomping through the woods, "Hey, there, little big fella." She said, smiling at the Deviljho and stepping closer.

She always wanted to see one of these up close, and tame it, and now was her chance, she was completely consumed in her endeavors that she almost didn't hear grass swaying as someone stepped through it, up until now it had been the creature's heavy breathing and hand reaching out to the creature, but now a new presence presented itself, it must be that Guild Hunter who was sent to kill her.

"Hunter, stand down!" she called out, pulling her Dual Blades out of their sheath, "I have taken prevent measures against your success, my Dual Blades versus your Switch Axe, give up now and we may reduce further bloodshed."

"Yeah, right, you just pulled out your weapons, a Rathian doesn't roar unless she plans to attack!"

"I'm merely pointing out that I am armed, I don't want to fight but I will, and I only wish to tell you that you're poorly matched. My Dual Blades versus your Switch Axe, it's your own life you're risking."

"I'll take that chance, do you have any last words, monster?!" Aki shouted fiercely into the night. His voice tore the still night air apart, in its wake leaving a deathly silence.

"I have nothing to lose today, and one day the world will see that it ridded itself of a valuable, willing tool, yet dismissed me as a monster and had me butchered by ones I once called comrades. No matter, it's their own loss, but in this moment, let me mourn the heavy blow dealt to the future, a future where I could be taken all over the world, calming the inner rage of monsters and guiding them away from towns, one where I could help people! They could have benefited from my gift, but no, like the Bullfango brained Jaggi they are, they send their men and women out to kill me!"

Aki not fazed by her words carried on "You've only yourself to blame!" he said as he pulled his Switch Axe off his back. Ready to strike with intent to kill.

"I see, yet another meaningless death." She said, and she put one weapon away and took a gulp of potion, then pulled her weapon back out again, by that time Aki was halfway across the distance, and she dashed out of the way in time to avoid his blade's edge as he lunged forward, she turned around and held her blades up, they glowed red and she charged at him, tearing his armor apart as she wildly swung herself in the blade as though it were a dance.

Aki was eventually able to roll out of her swinging rampage, and struck back, his blade having reverted to its axe setting, so while he couldn't use it's phial he could swing and stagger her, but his attack lost momentum and gave her an opening, though he quickly threw his axe into place to block her attack.

"What kind of weapon is that, anyway? Matched Slicers?!" he taunted as they took a break to sharpen their blades.

"Dios Slicers!"

"What?!" he exclaimed, panic suddenly piercing his heart as he touched his armor and found a green, slimy substance on his gloves.

Suddenly she was finished and gulped down another potion for her stamina, but didn't immediately attack, "Will you not at least consider the Guild to be misled?"

"Misled, by who, the officials who have people investigate these sorts of cases? You are a threat to society in their eyes, and I for one trust them with my life, and because of that I am able to help people who provide food and sundries for people like me, we are interdependent, and if you threaten society, you threaten me and everything I hold dear!"

"Then you are misled" Luna sighs with regret "…then I have no choice, let me flee and be spared."

"You're close to dying, aren't you? Give up and be spared."

"I don't think so!" she said, and waited as he charged, then put her blade away and rolled under the axe's range, then quickly pulled out her blades.

Aki felt the blades cutting deep into his armor and felt the rising heat as the slime was added, until it exploded, sending him across the field. He recovered and rushed at her, she closer to the camp, but he caught her with his blade and swung his axe, knocking her down and slinging his blade. His mission was almost complete when a green fog blinded him.

He found himself at the Moga Woods camp area, and before him stood the woman he had been fighting, and at the camp entrance stood Arka, arms crossed, "Stop fighting!" she ordered as the combatants noticed each other. Both fighters kept their weapons away and listened to the huntress.

"Now, my name's Arka, and this is Aki, we hunted together once."

"I see," Luna replied softly, examining the huntress's armor, "are you wearing Nargacuga X?"

"Why yes, I am, I didn't know if you were like the Guild said of if misinformation was being thrown around, so I hunted some monsters and upgrade the armor, it's very good armor."

"Yes, it is."

"Hey, ladies, sorry to interrupt, but what's happening?!" Aki exclaimed, befuddled.

"We're not killing her, that's for sure!" Luna was surprised at Arka's remark, but went along with it, "For starters, we haven't even put her on trial yet, I convinced the Guild to send you here because I thought we should at least capture her before executing, but it seems she won't need two people to disarm her, will she?" Arka was gazing intently at Luna, who nodded.

"My name's Luna," Luna took a step towards Arka, who cautiously stepped back, and drew her blades and knelt before the huntress, "if you believe as you say, I will trust you, but I trust that if you planned on killing me you would have done so by now."

"I accept your gesture of goodwill. Haven't you considered that maybe I'm tricking you that I say one thing, but when I disarm you we could capture you and torture you, drag you before the public and threaten to continue the torture unless you confess to the accusations?" Luna looks up with a iron will to state her mind. "Yes I do understand, but I'm still in one piece."


End file.
